Everlasting Fall
by The Turmoil Twins
Summary: ( Ash x Misty Romance : One Shot ) Ash offers Misty something that could warm them both better then hot chocolate ever would. “Now that you mentioned it earlier, it is kinda chilly out here.” “Then I know just the thing that’ll warm you up.”


     ~ **Everlasting Fall**

»  .  »  .  »  .  »  .  »  .  » .  » .  »  .  »  .  »  .  »  .  »  .  »  .  » .  » .  »  

    _"Everything will be alright in the end. If it's not, it's not the end."_

»  .  »  .  »  .  »  .  »  .  » .  » .  »  .  »  .  »  .  »  .  »  .  »  .  » .  » .  »  

    Misty sighed contently. It was finally fall… After a long summer, she was glad to just close her eyes and imagine of all the magnificent things that have ensued lately.  The ginger haired lass snuggled into her light blue sweater with the purple staryou on the back. Gazing into the clear blue sky, letting the light breeze sway her ponytail, Misty allowed her mind to wonder for the moment.

    Ash and her were getting along a little bit better, but there were times when the other would blow their top. Brock and Tracey were always there to lend a helping hand to neighboring Pokemon trainers, which warmed her heart to know that her friends did care. 

    They cared for all living things, no matter _how _troublesome they got. 

    So unique.

    Especially, Ash. 

    It was comical… That in the beginning of it all, when she first met Ash, she would have declared that he would be another wretched boy out to 'rule the world' with his master skills. You know? One of those teens who couldn't get enough of himself that he practically makes boasting look like a sport. Guys that always made Misty grimace in revulsion. 

    _Providence never ceases. _

    Hooray, another bigheaded teenager leaving his family for a dream he'd never be permitted to come true!

    But once she knew how loving and faithful he was to his Pokemon, it made her want to look twice. The fact that he had always kept in touch with his mother; did everything she said with a smile on his face or a cute blush on his cheeks. Proving, that once again, Ash Ketchum is the perfect child... with a built-in temper, of course. In her mind, it was a factor that added onto that cute blush, or his fidelity, or the way he would get mad at her.

    It was Ash, himself.  

   _His spirit._

 Misty would bet everything that no one, no terms, could change that. 

    So she smiled.

    It's not every day; a guy like Ash runs in to you and wrecks your bike. Then after arguing with him, allow you to travel with him everyplace he goes. This, Misty found herself lucky for. Heck, she'd sometimes even forget the bike he ruined in that lighting storm. 

    It seemed like cinders on the wind now.

    But to know he'd always let her see that special side of him… Just to know he'd let her be apart of his life with arms wide open… She just couldn't be without him. Life would have never had a meaning. 

    She wouldn't have a purpose.

    Misty sniffled, cuddling warmth from her light sweater. _'Wow, it's a little colder then I thought it would be today!'_  She thought in firm reason. The ginger-haired lass hugged her knees to herself, rubbing her sleeved arm up and down her leg in a periodic motion. Ridding the cold that was biting at her bare legs. She leaned back against the large maple oak tree she was sitting under, closing her eyes. 

    Maple colored leaves danced around her in amorphous motions, a serene peace sweeping the countryside. 

    _And they danced…_

    There were the times when he'd… He'd be such a stubborn airhead that it made her want to scream and run away. She'd never do it, though. No matter how much that nasty little conscience badgered her into fretting temptations, she wouldn't run.

    Such a _jerk_!

    . . .

    But it reassured her in a way.

    In some, _bizarre_ little way… 

    _The warm never left…_

    Somehow a girl couldn't have been happier. To have such friends... Friends that being you pain, delight, and hope. And to be that one girl, made a world of difference. 

    To never be alone.

    Absently, Misty started to hum. Not to one of those rock and roll songs that plague the mind, but a tender one. A tune that left her overflowing with appreciation, a new song that she knew no end to.

     The sapphire-eyed lass purred her song, letting her hair stream with the zephyr breeze to the fresh melody. The peace and silence kept her on high in her own little dreamland. Moments pass from then, the slumbering girl paying no heed to the calling of her name. 

     The calling became louder now, as Misty hoisted her dreamy façade to see who had woken her from her light slumber. The blast of sudden cold made her parched eyes prick with tears that couldn't be stopped. Fiercely, she swiped them away.

     Crying was weak. But for the wrong reason, it didn't seem to matter anymore. 

      _Time to hide the emotions…_

     "Misty!" The familiar voice rang through the clearing. "Misty where—Oh! There you are, Misty! I've been looking all over for you!" Misty took a side-glance to the direction of where the voice came from. It was Ash. She put on her best-annoyed face she could muster, pouting wordlessly with her arms folded across her chest.

      The raven-haired boy stopped his worried running at the roots of the tree where his companion sat. _'Hmmm, looks like she's cold… But I wonder what she's doing out here all alone. I know I wouldn't want to stay without someone by my side!' _Ash thought, he looked down at Misty who was currently avoiding eye contact with him. _'Is she avoiding me? What..? What did I do wrong now?'_ He sighed internally. He hated getting her mad.

      Wordlessly, Ash took a comfortable seat next to his friend by the tree. Stealing a glimpse of the cobalt-eyed beauty, Ash sighed and turned his body to face her fully. Misty didn't reimburse her attention, her mind in deep thought.

       "Are you mad at me?" He blurted, surprising himself and his companion. 

       "Mad at you?" Misty echoed, looking him in his deep chocolate colored eyes. "Why would I be mad at you?"

       "Well," Ash reasoned. "You were avoiding me, and you look so sad... Are you cold?" 

       Misty shook her head, looking back at the sky. "No, I'm not cold..." She lied.

       Ash didn't buy it for a minute with the way she sort of shivered under her light jacket. "Are you sure you aren't cold Mist? Because if you are, you can just say so and I can—"

       "No Ash." Misty snapped, relieving him out of his own generosity. A little fed up with his pushing of the subject of her warmth. "I'm fine."

       "Well, if you say so, Misty..." He somberly trailed off, disappointed that he couldn't be of help to her when she knew herself that she needed it. His shoulders slumped. 

       Minutes passed as they both looked up into the cloudless fall sky. It was enchanting. A comfortable silence hung in the air, but not for Misty. She felt that it was wrong for her to snap at the boy when he was trying to help out. Guilt washed over her like a wave of the ocean. 

      Great, now she just had to apologize or it would haunt her forever. _'Just what is it that makes me do the things I do?'_ she thought with a sigh. _'Just what is it you do to me, Ash Ketchum?'_

      "I'm sorry." She said a little too quickly. Ash gave off a confused expression that made him look like a puzzled puppy dog. At that, the ginger-haired girl had to laugh. 

      "I'm sorry for snapping at you, that is." She giggled full-heartedly. 

      Ash perked up at her cascading laugh. Whatever it was that made her do it, he sure was glad for. He chuckled along with her, finally catching her azure eyes with his auburn ones.  

      Misty smiled, "Now that you mentioned it earlier, it _is_ kinda chilly out here." Hugging her knees closer to herself for verification. Ash fidgeted a second before wearing a modest heart-fluttering smile upon his fairly tanned visage. But if you looked closely, a light blush bathed his cheeks in crimson.

     "Then I know just the thing that'll warm you up." He spoke almost hesitant, but somewhat determinedly. He leaned forward a close fraction to Misty's face. Noticing that it lit up in a rosy blush too, a moment the ebony-haired boy would keep locked in his mind for eternity.

    "Well," Misty squeaked, _very_ aware of the proximity between Ash's face and hers. "what is it, A—Mmm!" 

     The stroke of his gentle lips put her into a silent hush. All of her void thoughts crashed into one another as Ash firmly, yet tenderly kissed her. Not after long, Misty found herself kissing back. Ash was surprised for a mere second, before deepening the kiss. Absentmindedly, Misty wrapped her lean arms Ash's neck, holding him closer to her body. Ash, on the other hand, had one hand lovingly swathed around his girl's thin waist while his other hand was entangled in her silky ginger hair.

     As promised, the kiss heated them both to the core that one could mistake it for summer rays. Small moans escaped their lips for anticipation for more to touch. 

    Nothing in the world mattered at the moment, but the two teenagers caught up in romantic intervention. But as all good things end, the two soon had to come up for breath. Leaving the other in pure bliss, not being able to form the correct words in a sentence over a max of one word.

      They pulled apart slightly, lost in each other's eyes. "Did that help you, Mist-chan?" Ash whispered tenderly into her ear.

      Misty smiled mischievously, "I don't know..." She said playfully. Ash pulled away from her a little to look her in the face. Momentarily, he was hurt. But when he saw the jocular glint in her eyes, he smiled. All that regret momentary washed away. 

      "I think I need a second opinion, Ash-chan." Misty affectionately massaged Ash's cheek with her cold fingers, gazing at his swollen lips hungrily. 

      "I'll give you a second opinion alright!" Ash lightheartedly tackled Misty in a cuddle. And with that, the two lovebirds were embraced in a fiery kiss that would last them both a lifetime in warmth. Holding each other, not ever wanting to let go. And never having to...

     That very fall marked the beginning of a new relationship...

     And a new love that would linger everlasting. 

     Everlasting.

»  .  »  .  »  .  »  .  »  .  » .  » .  »  .  »  .  »  .  »  .  »  .  »  .  » .  » .  »  

     You did enjoy it… right? Please tell me you did. 

     Review for me, for the sake of AAMR, please review?

     Love you!

     **Hirari the 9th Goddess of Maple Syrup**

»  .  »  .  »  .  »  .  »  .  » .  » .  »  .  »  .  »  .  »  .  »  .  »  .  » .  » .  »  


End file.
